Hazel's Tale
by ribbons25
Summary: Hazel mate dies right before his kits are born. One of his kits turns out to be a murderer, and the other a liar. Hazel's new mate is gone, and has left her with 2 more kits. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

"Farewell Hazel, take care of our kits." Rock collapsed. Hazel yowled when she ran to her mate Rock's dead body. She was pregnant with his kits and now a rouge had killed her mate! She fell as she felt the kits start to come. A little russet colored she-cat came out first. "Bracken." She whispered as another spasm shook her. A little pale gray tabby she-cat was next. "And Briar." The little tabby's gray stripes looked like briars and the russet's pelt looked like bracken. She laid down as the kits started suckling.


	2. Chapter 2

Bracken stretched open her green eyes about a sunrise after Briar opened her ivy green ones. Hazel yawned. She hadn't gotten much sleep since the two she-cats were born. She licked Bracken's scruffy fur. She was surprised that Bracken had russet colored fur because her own was pale golden and Rock's was dark gray. Her eyes teared at the thought of her deceased mate. Both of the kits had Rock's eyes. Her amber eyes were beautiful, Rock had said. She went to hunt for her kits. She smelled a sparrow, but also smelled a tom. She crept closer to the tom. She didn't want it to get near her kits. She hissed when she first saw the tom. But then she stopped. His gray pelt was almost as dark as Rock's. He turned. She flattened herself down to the ground. She looked in awe. The tom's eyes were a sky blue. He spotted her. "You can come out." He called. Hazel slipped out of the bush. "I'm Hazel." He stared. "I'm Stone. My mother's best friend had a kit that had a mate named Hazel! His name was Rock. He died when she was carrying his kits." Hazel's eyes teared up. "He was my mate. We have two kits named Bracken and Briar." Stone pressed up against her in a way that meant he felt sorry for her. "I don't need you pity." She hissed. "My life was much better before I met you." She stalked off towards her kits, with no prey. When Hazel got to her kits, they started wailing in hunger. She pushed them towards her thin stomach and let them suckle.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Hazel scented a dead robin and Stone. She snarled as Stone walked up to the bramble den with the robin. Stone dropped the robin at her paws. "I thought you might want this Hazel." He said. Briar and Bracken's eyes flickered open at the smell of fresh-kill. "Mmmmm." Briar licked her lips. Hazel hissed as Bracken reached for a bite. She pushed the kit aside. "It's mine. You have my milk." She finished the robin in a few bites. Hazel left the den and closed off the entrance. She jumped on Stone. "Thanks!" She said. "But stay away from my kits!" She gave him a look that sent him running. She fell asleep on the spot. In her dream she saw Rock. "Rock!" She cried in happiness. He licked her cheek. "You will have another litter of kits in seven moons Hazel. With Stone." Hazel hissed at her mate's comment. "I want nothing to do with him!" Rock sighed. "Sorry Hazel but I can't change that. I'm glad you found another mate." Hazel nodded and woke up in the middle of the forest. "Briar, Bracken!" She ran to the den just to find the kits and any scents gone. It had just rained. She wailed. "Where could they be? My mate and now my kits! I am cursed!" She burst into tears. She started searching for them. By the time the sun was down she didn't have a trace. She went to the bramble den and laid in her nest. She couldn't sleep that night. She kept having nightmares about Rock and Stone fighting over her. She wailed for them to stop but they never did. In the end, she never found out who won.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, she went to find Briar and Bracken. She went to see Stone. "Stone!"

She yowled. "I can't find Briar or Bracken! I am also having your kits." She added

quietly. "I'll help you and also, congrats." He sounded calm but also excited. The pair set out. Hazel could tell Stone had caught a scent. She looked at him. "Lead me where your nose tells you to go." Hazel mewed. Stone nodded. He led her to a sticky bog. Hazel caught a whiff of pine. She also smelled cats. She walked up to a group of cats. "Do you have any kits named Briar or Bracken?" She asked. The big tom looked at her. "No. Our only kits are Lily's. Their names are Sofa and Ice-Cube." Hazel looked sad. The big tom, also known as Black-Bin, looked sorry. "Lily is my only mate and our kits are the only kits." He whispered. Hazel nodded at Lily. Ice-Cube looked a lot like Briar, but she was Lily and Black-Bin's kit. Hazel stalked away. She suddenly started running towards some ferns. She smelled blood. She parted the ferns and gasped. There was Briar, all bloody. Stone picked her up and started licking her wounds. Hazel hissed at him in warning, then padded off to find Briar. She smelled Bracken close by. She saw Bracken's little shape moving in the bushes. She grabbed Bracken and grabbed her. Bracken smelled of blood, but wasn't bloody. Bracken hissed and spat at Hazel, but Hazel wouldn't let go. When Bracken saw Briar, her eyes got huge. She sprinted to her littermate and yowled. "It was the fox Hazel, it was the fox! I tried to get her away, but she only fought the fox." She collapsed and fell into shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Briar was feeling better and awake the next day. Bracken had run away, but Hazel didn't care. Bracken had to survive. It was better now than never. Hazel hissed at the thought of her oldest kit. She was a traitor to this family, a traitor to herself. It was her and Briar's fault Rock had died to keep Hazel and the unborn kits alive. She could have hunted for herself if Briar and Bracken weren't born. Rock wouldn't have died! She licked her mildly swollen stomach, dreading the day that these kits came. She would be the traitor then, not anyone else. Just her and Bracken.


	6. Chapter 6

She knew the kits were going to come out soon, but she didn't want them to. Ignoring that, she went hunting. She came back to find Briar gone. "Briar! Briar!" Stone was soon by her side. "Hazel," He hissed. "You can't do this. The kits will be coming soon. Go back to the den and rest. I'll find her." But he didn't. He didn't come back. Briar did. "Where were you?" Hazel hissed. "I was exploring." Hazel growled at her. "Where's Stone?" Briar suddenly looked scared. She ran and ran as far as she could go.


End file.
